Ami
Ami is a female Bandicoot that appears in Crash Team Racing and its remake, Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled.'' She is named after Ami Matsumura-Blair, who was the marketing manager for Sony Computer Entertainment America at the time. The other trophy girls were also named after the people that were involved in the Naughty Dog games. History Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Ami makes a cameo in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken when Crash daydreams about already saving the world and becoming irresistible. Crash Team Racing Ami is responsible for handing out prizes to Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, Pinstripe Potoroo, Fake Crash, Doctor Nefarious Tropy and Penta Penguin. The epilogue of the game states that she became a race kart driver herself, saying, "I'm sick of giving out trophies! I want a few of my own!" Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Ami appears as a playable character in ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, as part of the post-launch Nitro Tour Grand Prix. She is a Speed class racer, like some of the characters she handed out prizes to in the original CTR. Possibly because of her playability, Ami and the rest of the Trophy Girls no longer hand out prizes at the end of races. Stats Characteristics Personality Although little of her character is explored, Ami is by far the most aggressive member of the Nitro Squad. She is very physically active, constantly flexing her arms and performing backflips on the victory podium, implying a deep obsession with her muscles. She is a tomboy, which is even reflected in her original Crash Team Racing epilogue. She also hates losing, as she would sulk while crossing her arms. Despite this, Ami does have a small feminine side, as her Circus skin shows her posing around with an umbrella, calling back to her first appearence. Physical Appearance Ami has short, wavy bright green hair and tail and green eyes. Her attire consists of a yellow and green minidress/tankini and sneakers. She is often seen carrying a large yellow and green-striped umbrella. In CTR Nitro-Fueled, Ami was the Nitro Squad member with the most alterations to her design. Her eyes are considerably smaller, her hair is now styled into a bob cut and she now has lipstick and yellow eyeshadow. Her minidress now has a yellow checkerboard pattern on her hips and like Liz, she now wears dark green leggings with yellow stripes. Appearances *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Team Racing Promotional Art Crash Team Racing Trophy Girls.png|Promotional image of the Trophy Girls with Crash Bandicoot in Crash Team Racing Crash Team Racing Ami Bandicoot.png In-Game Ami_ctr.png Ami_ctr_wave.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Promotional Art Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 006.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 007.jpg Nitro squad.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 012.jpg GP8 Gasmoxia Skins.jpg Gasmoxia gp 3.jpg In-Game Ami CTV.png|Ami in CTR TV CTRNF-Ami_Icon.png|Ami's icon ami default.png|Ami wins nf defeat ami.png|Ami loses ami honeybee.png|Ami's Honeybee skin from Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled ami summertime.png|Ami's Summertime skin from Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled ami raccoon.png|Ami's Raccoon skin from Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled ami motorsport.png|Ami's Motorsport skin from Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled ami circus.png|Ami's Circus skin from Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled ami buccaneer.png|Ami's Buccaneer skin 1576630100084.png|Ami's portrait CTRNF-Honeybee_Ami_Icon.png|Ami's Honeybee icon CTRNF-Summertime_Ami_Icon.png|Ami's Summertime icon CTRNF-Raccoon_Ami_Icon.png|Ami's Raccoon icon CTRNF-Motorsport_Ami_Icon.png|Ami's Motorsport icon CTRNF-Circus_Ami.png|Ami's Circus icon CTRNF-Buccaneer Ami.png|Ami's Buccaneer icon References es:Ami fr:Ami hu:Ami it:Ami pt:Garotas do Troféu pt-br:Ami Bandicoot ru:Эми Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Characters Category:Trophy Girls Category:Females Category:Bandicoots Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Nitro Squad Category:Playable Characters